


Navigating Among the Thorns

by karrenia_rune



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, New Year's Resolutions, brown-outs, common ground, malfunctioning turbolifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A periodic brown-out strands Keiko and Garak inside a malfunctioning turbo-lift, but that's not the only thing that is problematic about their current predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigating Among the Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemo_the_Everbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_the_Everbeing/gifts).



Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine belongs to Paramount, UPN etc. It is not mine.

"Navigating Among the Thorns" by karrenia

Neither of them had ever expected to be thrown into a situation where they’d be in such close proximity to one another. 

Nor did they ever expect that it would come about not through choice but under duress. Keiko was more than a little confident that her husband and the station’s Chief of Operations would have the power restored to the main battery in the habitat ring in short order and such phobias as the dark or tightly enclosed spaces did not worry her.

What did worry her was the fact that the only other person who was currently sharing that tightly enclosed space with her was none other than Garak. 

Perhaps it was the rumor mill currently circulating around the station, but even she was beginning to believe that there was much more to Garak than the affable, nonchalant and over-confident tailor that he passed himself off to be. 

The fact that he was a Cardassian and the only one who had remained aboard when the the former masters of the station, which had formerly been called Terrok Nork had pulled out en masse had to mean something, However, other than the station’s Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Julian Bashir, no one else seemed particularly interested in opening ‘that’ particular ‘can of worms’. 

Keiko had to admit that she was curious about that but she knew better than to pursue it, and she felt without being able to say why she felt so certain about it, that Garak would not welcome such personal inquiries, no matter how delicately probed. 

She had leisure to study her fellow stuck-in-the dark of a non-functional turbo-lift. Garak sat on the floor as far apart from her as he possibly could on the far side of the lift, huddled in a tight ball. His lips, more bloodless than could be either healthy or normal for a Cardassian male, were tightly pursed, as if by doing so, he could stem back the tide the panic boiling up from within.

Garak had never much cared for tightly enclosed spaces because they made him feel trapped, short of breath and his extremities clammy and numb. 

The turbo lift normally large enough to hold at least a dozen humanoids quite comfortably when operational; all of sudden felt as if the four walls were closing in on him. 

They were threatening to suffocate and squeeze him all at the same time. Nor did he care to over analyze his feelings on the matter, he was much more accustomed to knowing that he was in control no matter what, and losing control like this; was simply intolerable. 

The spasming of his hands came to an abrupt stop when it registered on his senses that he was not alone in the inoperable turbo-lift as he had believed.  
The swish of fabric against the metal floor he could identify as a light blend of orlon and pima cotton registered on his ears. The initial movement was followed in short order with the sound of someone else, moving just beyond the edges of his senses. He had been many things over the years and to many people; some of them less than pleasant, but he did o so enjoy the game of keeping everyone guessing. 

Speaking of guessing, he would far rather prefer to identify the other person in the lift with him rather than speculate how they had both wound up in here when the power grid went out.

For a human, the darkness must have been complete. However, not for the first time, Garak thanked fortune or some other intercession that had given Cardassians a secondary nictating membrane that allowed him to see in the dark. He caught a glimpse of a slender form with skin the color of taupe silk he had once created a cocktail dress for Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, and a delicate bone-structure that could only belong to Keiko O’Brien.

“Who’s there?” he asked, more out of formality and because he wished to confirm his earlier identification.

“It’s Keiko.”

“Mrs. O’Brien,” Garak said softly. “Don’t worry. I’m here.”

“Would it offend you, if I told you that is what worries me?” she asked with a hint of tremulous nervous laugh behind it.

“Not in the least,” he replied. “I suppose my reputation precedes me?” He had meant for it to come off flippantly but his paranoia of enclosed spaces had been getting to him over the half hour or so that they’d been trapped in here; and it came out a bit more grating than he had attended.

“I’m certain that Miles will have the power restored in a matter of hours, two at the least.”

“And that’s if we don’t have to contend with any more of these dratted brown-outs,” he replied. 

“They are, somewhat aggravating,” agreed Keiko with another half-smile, this example much steadier than her previous attempt had been.

“I wish I had your confidence in the Chief’s expertise to restore power in the time-frame that you have outlined, but I must admit to a much more skeptical nature.”

 

“I can’t speak to that,” she replied. She edged a bit closer to her turbo-lift companion, but only so she would not have to raise her voice. With a suddenness that surprised her Keiko wondered just how well anyone that was not Cardassian could truly claim to understand one of their own; especially someone as reputedly charming and roundabout as Garak allegedly was supposed to be.

She knew that Miles, back in the day when they had first met aboard the Enterprise, had held an extremely firm line about Cardassians and much that of had nothing to do with Garak but more with the various hard-liner military types he had encountered prior to his tour of duty with Captain Picard. It had taken him a long time to alter that type of negativity to the species, and while she had understood Miles’ feelings then and now, both of them had recognized that times changed, people changed, and circumstances changed. It was never good or bad; it was simply change.

What had taken her by surprise that was that the forced enclosure had made her recognize one thing. In a strange way, Garak was alone aboard Deep Space Nine in more ways than merely one. In recognizing this she felt, if not genuine empathy for him, at least some compassion. He would be a difficult man to understand and this one-time proximity would not go very father towards reaching any true understanding, but at least it was a start.

Following shortly on the heels of that particular train of thought Keiko realized that the quality of the darkness had subtly altered just a bit and if she squinted her eyes she could just make out a vague outline of Garak’s figure. She looked up at the door and ceiling where the LCD lights, now darkened, had begun to intermittently flicker.

Garak had also noticed the flickering lights and remarked. “I shall take that as an encouraging sign.”

She had just thought of a response when the roaring and grinding of massive pneumatic gears and turbines sounded and the explosion of light back into their darkened turbolift momentarily dazzled their eyes.

Keiko reared back and realized that she’d been rocking back on forth on the floor of the lift in order to get a better handle on her situation.

Garak had stood up by then and come over to stand beside her, wondering even as he did so if it was because he needed something concrete on which to hold on to or because he wanted to provider the reassurance of his presence to her. At the moment his feelings on the matter were rather ambivalent. However, he did not care to analyze the matter too closely.

He took his hand in hers and gave her a wordless glance, his much larger and worked-callused hand almost completely engulfed her slender hand, and she simply nodded and hung on. The lights now appeared to be a solid green and glowing indicated that they were descending, at a rapid pace, however, not alarmingly so. The descent at last came to an end and the door opened. Garak released his grip on her hand and darted a glance towards her that she could not quite read. But she could she could feel the outline of its shape in the semi-darkness. It had heft and form, but somehow it kept eluding her whenever she felt that she was close to interpreting what it was, or what it meant.

Miles' worried face peered in and she darted towards him with outspread arms and he grasped her and lifted her up into his arms; in between kisses, Miles muttered. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Keep the brown-outs to a bare minimum, and I think we’ll be under control,” Keiko replied, as he set her back down on her feet. 

“Huh, very funny,” replied Miles. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Garak?” he added.

“I am fine, thank you for asking, Chief,” replied Garak, his equanimity once more restored.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this serves as it's been quite a while since I've written Keiko as more than anything than just a part of an ensemble story, and its kind of from both of their perspectives if that does not sound completely insane... Thanks and take care, karrenia


End file.
